Presto Change-O
by TooManyPeopleNotEnoughPlagues
Summary: This is how things would have gone if The Fairly Oddparents wasn't a kid show. Extremely one-sided CrockerXTimmy. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show and never will :). Enjoy.

* * *

Mr. Crocker had just heard Timmy say something about joy and decided to yank him up by his arm and reprimand him. But of course since Timmy had a body switching joy buzzer, given to him by his fairy oddparents, they switched bodies.

"Woah, narrow hips, hunched back, no real sense of accomplishment in my life...how do you live like this?", said Timmy Turner reacting to what had just happened.

"These teeth are enormous, how do YOU live like this. No matter, now that I look like you I can go to your- I mean, my house and spend time with my fairies. Muahahaha."

"Wait no!" Timmy screamed but Mrs. Waxelplax was already pulling him inside by his neck-ear.

"Now nothing can stop me," said Crocker wringing his hands. He opened the door to his black unsuspecting van, struggled to get behind the wheel, and saw that his feet didn't even hang off the chair.

"Well, that's a problem." Crocker jumped down and walked toward Turner's house. He was soon standing on Turner's front steps.

"Does that nincompoop even have keys," Crocker rasped as he scrounged through his pockets, when he came up empty he impatiently knocked on the door.

"Timmy what are you doing home so early," said Timmy's mom.

"Our perfect and non-lonely teacher let me go home early," he said squeezing past his mom and zipping up the stairs.

"Oh...alright."

Crocker took about five minutes to find Turner's room, because of course he'd never been upstairs in their home. When he did discover the buck-toothed boy's room he immediately ransacked anything and everything. He checked the closet, behind the little T'.V., inside the strangely empty fishbowl, and finally under the bed.

"Where are they," Crocker said exasperated, as he flopped on the bed. "Turner's not smart enough to hide them this well. They have to be here somewhere. Maybe they're under his pillow. No, that's stupid.

Crocker was losing faith in his mission and started to give up. He relaxed and got comfortable. It had been years since he had been this small. This tiny and smooth. No. He tried to snap his self out of his perverted fantasy. But it would be so easy to just reach down and do what he usually did to himself.

Just thinking about running his mini hands all over his mini body made his insides flip. He thought about how easy this would be if he was actually Turner, so he took on that mentality. He let his hands wander under his shirt and felt his skin. So soft. His slim sides and flat chest sent shivers down his body. His skin was covered in goosebumps and his fingers trembled as he went lower.

There was barely any hair, and he liked that. With one hand on his chest and the other lightly grasping his boy hood, he slowly started flicking his wrist. He gripped a bit harder and his small toes started to curl. He pinched one of the small nipples and was hit with a wave of pleasure. Oh how he missed being young.

He played with the small head, squeezing slightly and he gasped. He started to use his hips to pump into his hand and trailed his other hand down to caress his inner thigh. Before he could think about what he was doing, he put two fingers in his mouth and started licking and sucking them. He replaced them near his hole, rubbed little circles and had to stop moving before he came. He flipped and got on his knees, panting. He slowly worked his fingers in, grimacing at the pain. He was terribly tight and he got a cramp in his hand by the time both fingers were in. But the heat and low throbbing of his untouched dick made his continue.

He rocked back and forth, scissoring his digits to widen himself. Without knowing he found his sweet spot and didn't hesitate in vigorously working at it. He came so hard he couldn't move and struggled to remove his fingers. He laid, covered in sweat and closed his eyes. He didn't even bother to cover himself when he heard the door open and heard Timmy's scream.


End file.
